Lincoln and The Louder Family
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: An NSL fic. With the pain and distraught from being shunned from the family overwhelming him, Lincoln runs away and ends up at the doorstep of the Louders; The family of Linka Louder and her ten brothers.
1. The Boy in The Squirrel Suit

**First ever LH fanfic ^^ I know NSL fics are pretty much common here, but I have my own twist, something that'll probably make it stand out and make you adore the Loud bros, who will appear in this along with Linka. But in this fic, they are parallels to the Louds in appearance and personality, but they are a different family living across them; Some of them have different names/or name twists for differentiating purposes. But nonetheless, they're the only ones with different names so far. So yeah ^^ hope you guys enjoy this~~**

" _Sorry bro but we can't risk ya sleeping without your costume."_

Those words coming from one of the Loud Sisters rang in Lincoln's mind as he trudged along, still wearing his squirrel costume. It had been days now since his family dismissed him as bad luck, but the tide did not turn in Lincoln's favour. He was no longer seen as bad luck - But now he is seen as a good luck charm as long as he had that ridiculous squirrel suit on, which Lincoln realized long ago, was not supposed to be.

If anything, things became a lot worse than before Lincoln did that squirrel thing at Lynn's game as a last resort. Right after that game and the consequent beach trip, the family began treating Lincoln like some talisman rather than a brother or son in the case of Rita and Lynn Sr. Speaking of whom, the thought of his 'parents' made Lincoln whimper with tears brimming his eyes. Aside from his guardian sister Luna, Lincoln trusted their parents to also back him up when trouble arises.

But much to his dismay, there was none of that when the sisters force him into wearing that suit and to further crush Lincoln's heart, they went along with the sisters and Lincoln had no one on his side. Not even Charles the dog and the other pets sided with him. Lily? Lincoln isn't sure.. But with eleven against one, chances of the baby getting brainwashed by them is at high. Just like that. His family had hurt Lincoln's feelings to the core and they always had been even before this luck fiasco started. Lincoln slowly began to open his eyes in a heartbreaking realization.

"They don't want me. They never did…"

The distressed boy began to sob and he quickened the pace, until he was out on the street slamming the door behind him. He didn't care if he woke people up with that motion. All he cared about was getting away; Running from that house full of people who never loved him. As he ran, no destination was set in his mind. But rather, whatever remained stable of his already shattered heart was in charge of directions - And it took him to a place where he'd end up bunking in with for quite a while…

While the poor Lincoln suffered that awful night, another family was having it easier, especially one girl who is a near identical parallel to the only Loud brother. Linka Marianne Louder is a blessed eleven-year-old girl who is swathed in the love of a loving family; Parents Lynnard and Rina Louder and very similarly to Lincoln, had ten older and younger siblings, five of each. Only, these siblings of hers? All ten brothers.

"Linka! Think fast!"

The girl's hand immediately caught the football coming right at her much to the mock disappointment of her thirteen-year-old brother, Lynnard Louder Jr, or Lynn, for short. The scruffy sports-loving boy groaned. "Aw geez you're getting better every single day! I never get to hit you not even once!"

Linka rose a brow. "Oh? So you do want to hit me?" She smirked. "Ah sorry Lynnster, you wouldn't want to do that. Especially not with Loki in the background…"

As if on cue and upon hearing the mention of his name, the eldest Louder boy turned to face them from where he is sitting on the sofa, texting his girlfriend Bebe as usual. He narrowed his eyes spotting Lynn and Linka together before glancing at the girl. "Did Lynn literally try to hit you with a ball again Linka?"

The younger brother can be heard exclaiming a 'Hey!' in the background and Linka giggled. "Nah he'd never do that to me. Who do you think he is?"

The name seemed to silence the trio of siblings briefly. Lynn actually looked pissed at the implication of his 'girl counterpart'. "Pfft yeah right. I'm nothing like that show-off. Right guys?"

Linka nodded fiercely with an 'Of course!' and Lynn smiled, pulling his little sister in for a one-sided hug while Loki watched in adoring. Linka only giggled and relished in the affection of her brother with a content sigh.

Now if there is one thing that really made the Louders stand out from the Louds, it had to be the sibling dynamics that went on within the eleven Louder kids. While all eleven kids had near identical personalities to their female (and male in Linka's case) Loud counterparts, the siblings had one big difference. That is, they actually got along far more better and Linka is the center of attention from her brothers.

Like for instance, the older brothers, Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane and Lynn, are very supportive role models for their sister while the younger brothers, Lars, Leiff, Lexx, Levi and baby Leon tend to drive Linka crazy a bit. But with her big sisterly skills, Linka managed to keep them under control when necessary and she was a favourite to them too - Especially the twins Leiff and Lexx who'd occasionally squabble over time with their big sister. Those boys had their flaws of course, but Linka loved them still, and the boys loved her too. They care for each other so much that quarreling levels are moderate to rare.

Linka happily smiled at these thoughts. Until a pair of snapping fingers appeared in front of her. "Huh what?" She blinked and she found that all her older brothers are standing in the same place as her.

Lane, who was responsible for snapping Linka out of her trance, whistled in amusement. "Looks like somebody's zoned out~!" He laughed at his own pun while Lynn and Loki chuckled with Loni and Luke rolling their eyes.

"Sorry, yeah I must have zoned out." The girl squeaked in a meek voice as she rubbed her head. Then she got back to the topic. "Anyway, you boys were saying?" The older brothers exchanged glances, and Linka saw that their looks contained disgust.

Loki took it from there. "Well I just found this old status update from Lori Loud that is literally not cool. They were at the beach to apparently celebrate for reasons."

Linka frowned. "So? What's wrong with the Louds going to the beach? It's not like we don't do that too,"

The brothers looked even more disgusted, until Loki showed Linka the phone. "Dude! But do we go to the beach like this?! Linka this is crazy!" The girl took a look, and on the screen was a photo of the Loud Family, all members bearing ecstatic expressions and clearly looking happy. At a first glance it looked like they were a whole, but it took Linka a couple more blinks to realise that someone is not in the picture.

"Hey, where's Lincoln? Isn't he with them? I thought he loved the beach," Linka looked concerned. Knowing her boy counterpart, she knew the beach is one of Lincoln's best places to go to. So seeing this shot of the family without Lincoln spelt weird for Linka.

Loki looked at her, his gaze hardening. "Exactly! So this groufie literally doesn't make any sense!" The other brothers nodded in agreement and they too voiced out their own opinions.

"Yeah! Talk about being washed out of the picture," Lane whistled out looking uncomfortable.

"Why would they leave out poor Link? This seems totes wrong," Loni added in pity.

"This ain't cool at all bros! Family must always stay together!" Luka growled with fists clenched.

Before the brothers could go all out in a verbal brawl, Linka intervened hastily. "Woah! Easy boys! We can't just jump into the worst conclusion yet!" She looked relieved when the brothers shut up before continuing. "Look, I know that 'family photo' looks wrong as it is, but we gotta think about this. Maybe that is only one of the photos they've taken today-!"

"That, _is_ the only one I saw of them at the beach,"

Loki butted in, causing Linka's eyes to widen briefly. "Oh really? Well in that case.. Maybe Lincoln was out swimming or doing something else while that photo is taken?" She laughed slightly in hoping that her rising, dreaded thought is nothing but a joke. "I mean come on, this is the Loud family we're talking about. They're loud like us, but surely they care and look out for one another like we do… Right?"

The older brothers were silent in mulling over.

Lynn managed to speak up after an uneasy silence. "Uh no offense Linka, but I've got nothing to prove you right." He rubbed his head awkwardly. "I mean have you ever seen the girls at all? They're all crazy!" He threw his hands up and an uproar came out from some of the brothers as they began to voice out their thoughts of the Loud daughters.

Linka could only stand in stunned silence. Truth to be told, aside from Lynn Jr who she's seen hit Lincoln with a football a few times, she's only seen glimpses of the other sisters' attitudes and it's not everyday she got to see them except for the monthly dinner at the Louds or the games Lynn took part in. Either she had merely seen them be on their best behaviour with visitors present or Linka just didn't see enough of them.

She took a deep breath, and noticed that Luke wasn't partaking in the noise. She looked hopeful. "Hey Luke, you don't think the Loud sisters are mean, right?" She looked pleadingly at her brother hoping she'll get a positive - Luke was after all, her guardian brother like how Luna is Lincoln's guardian sister.

The fifteen-year-old rocker snapped out of his train of thought, before looking down at his sister. "Who? Those ten dudettes living across town from us? Man they're a loud bunch, but they mean well. Take my gal alter-ego for example! She's lookin out for her brah pretty good!"

Linka sighed with relief. She nearly had an attack of intense dread rise within her. "Phew, that's a relief. Looks like my idea still stands then,"

No sooner had those words left her mouth when a thud sounded from the main door of the house. The brothers instinctively fired up and got into fighting stances, while Linka calmly went to the door. She tried to get a look through the peephole to see the 'visitor' but was too short. "Loni I need a boost!" She called out to her ditzy brother.

Loni popped up from where he's hiding behind the sofa, already wearing a sieve dish over his head. "A boost? But you already had your vitamins this morning sis!" His claim earned facepalms from the others.

Linka saw this and already had her hand on the door. "Never mind! Just back me up in case a killer clown or leatherface man barges in!"

With that, she turned the knob and opened the door. A horrified gasp came from the girl as she took in the sight of the squirrel-suit wearing boy collapsed on the doorstep. If it weren't for the mascot's head having been rolled off, Linka wouldn't have recognised the wearer.

"Lincoln?!"


	2. Sickness and Sorrow

The white-haired boy in the squirrel suit did not respond to Linka's call of his name. The girl knelt down to nudge him only to immediately retract her hand with a gasp. Lincoln was burning, and the fact that he was lying facing down and not responding isn't making him look any less sicker.

'What on earth has happened to him?' Linka thought to herself in worry as she began to flip Lincoln over to further check him up…

The boy's face was pale, flushed with the red shade of fever and his forehead was hot to the touch. Judging by how soaked he is, Lincoln had been sweating to the core and Linka cringed upon setting her gaze on the squirrel suit's body being worn. "Omg... Lincoln why are you wearing this thing at night?"

Having experienced wearing an identical costume to entertain Lexx at one of his 'roleplay' games, Linka knew being inside a mascot suit can be very humid; She felt it all and not to mention, there was a time where Lynn, who had volunteered to be team cheerleader in the past, actually developed a light heatstroke from wearing it for too long. This immediately caused Lynnard and Rina to complain to the school's mascot provider and Lexx never made Linka wear the suit again in fear of getting her sick like poor Lynn.

From that day onward, mascot suits are not taken kindly within the Louders. So for Linka, seeing a sickly Lincoln wearing one at _night_ is a huge worry.

"Loki! Guys! I need your help over here!"

A scurry of legs and panicked word exchanging later, Lincoln was stripped out of that squirrel suit (he was found bare in his underwear and covered with red patches much to the Louders' horror) and now laid to rest in the Louder household's guestroom; Aka, the closet that must have been the counterpart of Lincoln's room. The poor boy looked very frail, weakened greatly from the fever. Even his breathing is ragged from sickness and it made the two Louders currently surrounding him feel great pity for Lincoln.

Lynn was the most affected for seeing Lincoln like this reminded him of when he got ill wearing a costume. "Dude, he looks awful. I think he looked even more sicker than me," He watched the white-haired Louder sister dip the hand towel in chilled alcohol before she wrung it to get rid of excess liquid. "Why was he even wearing that dumb suit in the first place Linka? Did he say anything to you?"

Linka folded the towel into a small rectangle before gently putting it on Lincoln's forehead. She shook her head sadly at Lynn's question. "He was already passed out at the door, Lynn, and he was really burning up." She held up the thermometer that was used to take Lincoln's temperature. She cringed - The meter showed a worrying temperature. She turned to Lynn. "I gotta go check on the soup. You keep an eye on Lincoln!"

After a nod from Lynn, Linka ran downstairs to the kitchen to see how her other brothers are getting on. Loni was already on the stove making hot soup for Lincoln while the rest sat at the grownup's table looking worried for the boy they had to bring in. They immediately stood up when Linka went in the kitchen.

"How's Lincoln doing? Is he okay?" Loki was the first to ask, sounding very anxious.

Linka shook her head with a sigh as she sat down. "I don't think 'okay' is a good word to describe him right now. He's got those blotches all over him and his nasty fever isn't making him sound any better,"

The brothers cringed at this and Loni was prompted to work on the soup faster. Among the five of them, emotion was at high and they were unusually quiet - Not the obedient kind of quiet they usually display, but the kind one would emit while waiting outside an ICU after hearing of their loved one's condition. And Lincoln wasn't even their sibling; But the Louders have met him on occasion and they developed their liking to him.

Linka did especially, for she and Lincoln had so much in common. They are literal peas in a pod, relating to each other in more ways than one. As far as she knew, Lincoln, similarly to Linka herself, was the only opposite gender among ten and life was practically a struggle for him. But despite this, he still found ways to cope and Linka was amazed in the brief times she's seen that occur. Basically, Lincoln was a fighter, and Linka could see it in his eyes. But tonight definitely didn't turn in Lincoln's favour at all and she wondered what had happened to him; They all did.

"The soup's ready,"

Loni held the tray containing the said meal. Aside from soup, the ditzy brother had prepared some water and medicine tablets for Lincoln's fever, apparently having overheard his sister explain about Lincoln's condition. Linka gave him a satisfied nod with a small smile. "Good thing you made it chicken soup. Lincoln loves that,"

With that being said, the eleven-year-old guided her brother upstairs with the rest following suit. When they reached the guest room, Lincoln is still in uneasy slumber. But the uncovered parts of his body, the areas containing red blotches, are coated with lotion-like substance. Lynn had been the one to apply it on Lincoln's red areas after Linka had left. "His sunburns look awful, I had to put some of mom's sunburn treatment on them," He winced. "Where he got them? Must be from that stupid suit," This caused an uproar of comments from his brothers and sister.

"I knew it! Something literally did happen while the Louds are at the beach and this just explains it!" Loki sounded angry, causing the rest to turn his way. They looked confused at their oldest brother's statement. "And where did you get that wave of thought bro?" Lane questioned.

The oldest Louder brother gazed at the younger comedian, and then at the rest in silence that contained controlled rage. He took a deep breath and began to explain. "Okay, you guys are definitely gonna not believe this.." The seventeen-year-old paused to find the right words. "But I think the Louds screwed up big time. And by screwed up, I mean, literally screwed up."

The others are silent in not getting it. Loni raised his hand. "Wait why did they screw up? Did they do something wrong?" When Loki nodded, the others looked confused. "What makes you think that?"

Loki mulled silently for a moment. And then he raised his head, looking dead serious. "You guys didn't happen to see Lincoln in that suit before, haven't you?" The rest shook their heads. Loki sighed slowly. "Well I did, and it's been several times now."

Now the others gasped, and Linka went up to her brother in upset state. "Then why didn't you tell us before?! If you did then Lincoln wouldn't be in this state!" She cried, grasping onto Loki's shirt. "Don't you remember what happened to Lynn?!" Loki cringed from the action, and from the unpleasant memory.

"Of course I remember Linka! I never forgot!" Loki looked guilty even as Linka lessened her hold. "Look, I know mascot suits aren't good and all for us but this is between our family! With Lincoln I didn't think it would be an issue for him…"

He winced under the now disapproving gazes from his siblings. Loki sighed. "I'm sorry guys.. That was literally a huge mistake on my part. But I didn't think back then. I mean, how many families freak out over mascot suits while majority of others don't? I didn't think it would be a serious issue."

"That makes sense.." Luke murmured to the rest, who began to see Loki's point. Linka released Loki's clothing and gave a word of apology before returning to the topic on hand. "So Loki, when were the last times you saw Lincoln in that suit?" She slowly asked with any trace of upset at Loki now gone.

The oldest teen gazed at Linka as he recalled those times and place he's often found Lincoln wearing the squirrel suit in; Places ranging from Lynn Jr's games to Royal Woods' best university. And in all those places, Lincoln was with each of his sisters, including Lori, who is Loki's counterpart in the Loud family.

After his flashbacks, Loki relayed this information to everyone else. The more he spoke of it, the heavier the feelings looming over them grew. Now, the Louders felt dread for they have realised why Loki snapped the first time - And it was not a pretty realisation.

"No way.." Lynn was incredulous. "So you mean to tell us, that every time you see Lincoln in that suit, he is always at a place where his sisters always are?" The sporty brother growled. "Ooh they're so gonna get it from me! Their own brother is sick because of them making him wear that stupid costume!"

Loni gasped and held his brother back. "Woah you can't just say that Lynn! Maybe they didn't know.. What?"

His voice fell upon the scowls on his siblings faces. Loki was pinching the bridge of his nose in trying to hold in a bubble of anger that's threatening to burst. "Loni, Lincoln came to our doorstep, in that suit, at damn night! Something really crazy must have happened to make Lincoln run out like that!"

This shut Loni up, and the ditzy teen felt a pang of horror. "Think the girls did something awful to him?" He suggested worriedly, his words being greeted with horrified looks. Siblings hurting another, especially a gang of them against one, is never a good thing. The silence received answered Loni's question and the sixteen-year-old was plunged into pity for Lincoln. All six pairs of eyes cast on Lincoln.

How could his sisters do this to him? And where's their mom and dad when he needed them? Questions like these ran through the Louder siblings minds. Some of the older Louders considered the idea of getting answers from their respective girl counterparts. But they changed their minds - That will have to be done a later time. Right now they had Lincoln to focus on, and perhaps in time, he could give the Louders his side of the story…

"...W-Where am I?"

A weak voice came from the white-haired boy in the bed. The Louders all turned to the source of the voice, their eyes widening and gasps came out from some. Lincoln was breathing uneasily still, but his eyes were open into narrow slits due to illness weakening his body greatly. Even though he's partially awake, he still looked sickly. So sick that one could literally see the fever coming out of him. It was a heartbreaking sight for the Louders who hated to see one of their siblings ill.

"Oh my gosh. Lincoln you're awake.." Linka greeted him first, and the boy seemed to recognize her.

"...L-Linka..."

Even the sound of his rasping voice saddened Linka greatly. She hushed Lincoln as to stop him from speaking more. "Hey, none if that. Just rest some more, okay? My brothers and I will take good care of you," Her gentle voice soothed Lincoln even through his sickness and the boy slowly closed his eyes with a shuddered exhale. Before Linka could leave him to rest, she felt Lincoln grab her wrist weakly.

"...Please stay with me…"

Linka's eyes widened with pity-filled surprise. To her, Lincoln sounded an awful lot like one of her younger brothers and she couldn't refuse. She looked at her elders seeking for their approval. To her joy, they all looked in agreement. "He needs you after what happened tonight," Loki smiled sadly. "It's one of the least you could do for him until he gets better,"

The Louder sister smiled at this, and she climbed to get into the extra space beside Lincoln. It was small, so Linka laid on her side facing the boy. Now with his hand holding hers, Lincoln looked more comfortable and he was sleeping instantly. Linka could only smile sadly as she sighed. They have a lot to find out from Lincoln after tonight. But until then, she'd lie down beside the boy until he is well enough.

"Good night Lincoln,"


End file.
